criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Martine Meunier
Martine Meunier is a main character featured in Season 5 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Grimsborough Police Department. Profile Hailing from France, Martine is 29 years old and worked as a model prior to her tenure to the department. She has green eyes, chin-length blonde hair with side bangs that is held neatly by a large carmine red headband, a small gap between her front teeth, and a beauty mark a bit beneath her right eye. She wears pink lipstick, carmine nail polish, black eyeshadow, a golden V necklace, and a white lab coat with a pocket that holds a pencil and a scalpel over a carmine red blouse with a sheer, black rim. She also has a tattoo of a moth on her chest that says “Death is nothing” in French underneath. An aloof woman, Martine is especially interested in high fashion and men, the latter being the reason of her flirtatious and coy manner. She has a strange interest for the macabre, but is intolerant of impertinence. Events of Criminal Case Hell Is Other People After arresting Elaine Seabrook's killer, Martine told Gloria and the player that her colleague from the emergency department had informed her of an unknown fatality at the steakhouse. While there was no sign of foul play, there was something off about it, so she was called to help. She, Gloria, and the player then went to the steakhouse to collect the body. After Martine conducted the autopsy on the body, she found out that the man had died of a sudden cardiac arrest caused by an overdose of the blood pressure amlodipine. Prior to that, a shipment of amlodipine had been reported missing. However, Martine said that the high amount of amlodipine would not have killed the man alone; she said that the man needed to have ingested (most likely drunk) something that would multiply the drug's potency. Gloria and the player then left to find out more about the victim. Later, Martine analyzed a sample of the Rocket Cow the man (identified as David O'Connell) drank from. Martine confirmed that the Rocket Cow was the activating agent, more specifically, the caffeine. However, she could not rule out the possibility of a suicide instead of a murder. When she reported her findings to Chief Parker, the chief reassigned the case to another precinct. The Saddest of All Keys Soon after investigating the death of Ian Devine, David's murder would turn out to be just the first reported of a string of deaths caused by the amlodipine-Rocket Cow mix, causing Martine to conclude that a serial killer was on the loose. Flatline After arresting Greg Gibbs's killer, Jasper Everett and the player came to Martine to ask her to treat an injury that Amir had sustained in the aftershock. After telling them that her stocks had been depleted by the earthquake, she suggested that they searched Dr. Gibbs's clinic for a stock of medication. Martine was then able to treat Amir with the medication that Jasper and the player had recovered. Writer's Blocked After arresting Reggie Liotta's killer, Gabriel and the player sought Martine's fashion advice so that Gabriel could pass as an affluent jet-setter to infiltrate The Higher Truth. She gave Gabriel some clothes and accessories to disguise him, which allowed him to infiltrate the cult. Dead Men Tell No Tales Shortly before the investigation, Martine suggested the team go diving underwater in order to find out who released the Demon Fish into Grimsborough waters. However, when the team started to go diving through a flooded street to reach a Xerdan cave so that they could investigate the Demon Fish, they came across the body of Joshua Gibson. Mid-investigation, when Martine decided to go back diving underwater to explore more about the fish, one of the Demon Fish bit Martine and infected her with the neurotoxin, putting her at risk of death. After arresting Joshua's killer, Rupert told the team that Martine's condition was rapidly deteriorating and she would die if he couldn't find a cure to the fish's neurotoxin. However, with the help of scientist Ernest Emerson and animal control agent Benjamin Fetcher, Rupert finished producing a cure to the fish's neutoroxin and then immediately administered the antidote to Martine. Luckily, Martine recovered and thanked Rupert and the player for saving her life. After that, Martine revealed that when she swam into the Xerdan cave, she saw Chief Parker's husband, Ray Parker, diving underwater. Martine then said that when Ray saw her, he swam away, and when she tried to swim after him, she was bitten by the Demon Fish. Chief Parker and the player then decided to come to ask Ray about this. Final Cut After arresting Cindy McMinn's killer, Martine accompanied the player to talk to Professor Luke Harris about Butcher Lake, the horror film in which Cindy was acting. Later, she and the player found the hard drive containing all the footage of the film, which (per Alex) showed that the crew just needed to film the final scene. The team then met student Sally Hooper and gave back her the hard drive. There, Sally suggested Martine to replace Cindy's role as she and Cindy shared some similarities. After agreeing to replace Cindy's role, Martine and the player headed to the makeup trailer to find the fake blood bags which served the film. Later, Gloria and the player came to the movie set to see Martine and Sally filming the final scene of the film. A Crime Like No Udder After arresting Debby Gideon's killer, Rita and the player gave Martine a cheese sculpture of the Eiffel Tower for her birthday. She thanked them for the gift and added that she had always wanted to do something "typically American" for her birthday. This prompted them to find Martine tickets for the rodeo show. After finding some tickets, they brought Martine to the rodeo show. After enjoying themselves at the rodeo, Martine thanked the others for the best birthday evening she had ever had. Blaze of Glory In order to defeat Otto Kessel and the rest of the invincible neohumans, Amir concocted a supercharged serum that imparted upon its taker incredible power over the course of a couple of hours before killing them. When Rita volunteered to sacrifice herself and take the serum, Martine tried to talk her out of it, saying that she was her best friend and her sister. However, Rita's mind was made up, leading to Martine breaking down in tears and hugging her best friend for the last time. After Rita faced off against the neohumans and died in order to take them down, Martine was one of the most affected, still grieving for Rita five months after her death. Additionally, Martine took it upon herself to take care of Rita's dog, Hector. Analyses As the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Grimsborough Police Department, Martine has the responsibility of carefully examining and analyzing each murdered corpse, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Martine performs throughout the course of the game: Criminal Case: The Conspiracy-exclusive: The Dead and the Beautiful *Jennifer's Body (00:00:05) Case #1: Snake in the Grass *Nathan's Body (00:25:00) Case #2: Hell Is Other People *Elaine's Body (18:00:00) *David's Body (09:00:00) *Rocket Cow Can (06:00:00) Case #3: The Saddest of All Keys *Ian's Body (18:00:00) *Food Diary (06:00:00) Case #4: Cross My Heart *Brad's Body (18:00:00) Case #5: Too Cruel for School *Vicky's Body (18:00:00) Case #6: Hear My Cry *Edward's Body (18:00:00) Case #7: Flatline *Greg's Body (18:00:00) *Medicine (06:00:00) Case #8: Stonewalled *Stella's Body (18:00:00) Case #9: Shooting Star *Ronald's Body (18:00:00) Case #10: The Bloom of Doom *Valereea's Body (18:00:00) Case #11: Hot Mess *Vince's Body (18:00:00) Case #12: The Art of Murder *Meera's Body (18:00:00) Case #13: Gone Pear-Shaped *Paul's Body (18:00:00) Case #14: Byte the Dust *Ash's Body (18:00:00) Case #15: Murder on the Dance Floor *Kalua's Body (18:00:00) Case #16: Buzz Kill *Beckett's Body (18:00:00) *Rita's Cellphone (06:00:00) *Annie Schmidt (09:00:00) Case #17: Downward-Facing Dead *Scott's Body (18:00:00) Case #18: Game Over *Juniper's Body (18:00:00) Case #19: The Lost City *Karen's Body (18:00:00) Case #20: No Mercy for Old Men *Sam's Body (18:00:00) Case #21: Writer's Blocked *Reggie's Body (18:00:00) Case #22: Color Me Murdered *Marcus' Body (18:00:00) Case #23: I Lost My Heart in Xerda *Kayla's Body (18:00:00) Case #24: The Truth Hurts *Steven's Body (18:00:00) Case #25: Muddying the Waters *Jordan's Body (18:00:00) *Strange Fish (06:00:00) Case #26: Bone of Contention *Penny's Body (18:00:00) *Water Sample (09:00:00) Case #27: Behind These Walls *Mason's Body (12:00:00) Case #28: Dead Men Tell No Tales *Joshua's Body (18:00:00) Case #29: Light My Fire *Celine's Body (18:00:00) *Xerdan Tablet (09:00:00) Case #30: Blood in the Water *Martha's Body (18:00:00) Case #31: Domesday *Fred's Body (18:00:00) Case #32: Things Fall Apart *Rupert's Body (18:00:00) *Poison Spray (12:00:00) *Handkerchief (15:00:00) *Saliva (06:00:00) Case #33: A Rock and a Hard Place *Barb's Body (18:00:00) *Lipstick Sample (06:00:00) *Meteorite Fragment (06:00:00) *Test Rabbit (06:00:00) Case #34: Death in My Hand *Ernesto's Body (18:00:00) *Bloody Rock (12:00:00) Case #35: In Cold Blood *Wendy's Body (18:00:00) *Victim's Flower Clip (12:00:00) Case #36: Up in Flames *Tony's Body (18:00:00) *Greasy Substance (09:00:00) *Rubber Glove (15:00:00) Case #37: Final Cut *Cindy's Body (18:00:00) Case #38: Pain in the Neck *René's Body (18:00:00) *Bloody Fork (15:00:00) Case #39: Deadeye *Sam's Body (18:00:00) Case #40: Game, Set, Murder *Stephanie's Body (18:00:00) *Skull (09:00:00) Case #41: Trick or Treat *Gregory's Body (18:00:00) *Captain Sombrero Outfit (03:00:00) Case #42: Lashing Out *Kevin's Body (18:00:00) Case #43: Fields of Murder *Gus' Body (18:00:00) Case #44: A Crime Like No Udder *Debby's Body (18:00:00) *Victim's Earring (15:00:00) Case #45: A Pointy End *Christy's Body (18:00:00) *Syringe (06:00:00) Case #46: Like a Pig to the Slaughter *Roy's Body (18:00:00) Case #47: In Vino Veritas *Cora's Body (18:00:00) Case #48: To Kingdom Come *Mia's Body (18:00:00) Case #49: Dearly Departured *Dolores' Body (18:00:00) *Poison Bottle (09:00:00) *Pink Powder (09:00:00) Case #50: Lights Out *Ryan's Body (18:00:00) Case #51: Out of Breath *Doris' Body (18:00:00) *Hair (09:00:00) Case #52: Head Case *Zoe's Body (18:00:00) *Zoe's Body (18:00:00) Case #53: Playing Dead *Savannah's Body (18:00:00) Case #54: Breaking News *Louis' Body (18:00:00) *Willie Redfern (06:00:00) Case #55: Running Scared *Jake's Body (18:00:00) Case #56: To Eternity and Beyond *Trishna's Body (18:00:00) Case #57: Reap What You Sow *Christian's Body (18:00:00) Case #58: Extinguished *Henry's Body (18:00:00) *Pale Substance (12:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) Case #59: Eve of Disaster *Jon's Body (18:00:00) Case #60: Blaze of Glory *Denise's Head (18:00:00) *Denise's Headless Body (12:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Martine to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case in The Conspiracy) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 3-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Trivia *Martine is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect five times. *Martine is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Before Rita sacrifices herself to destroy Otto Kessel and his neohumans, Martine draws her back to hug Rita, making her one of the few characters to do such at one point in a cutscene. *Martine resembles English model Georgia May Jagger. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots MMeunierConspiracyC233.png|Martine, as she appeared in Hell Is Other People (Case #2 of The Conspiracy), Flatline (Case #7 of The Conspiracy) and Writer's Blocked (Case #21 of The Conspiracy). MMeunierConspiracyC259.png|Martine, as she appeared in Dead Men Tell No Tales (Case #28 of The Conspiracy). MMeunierConspiracyC275.png|Martine, as she appeared in A Crime Like No Udder (Case #44 of The Conspiracy). Martine-Case245-1.png|Smiling 1 Martine-Case259-9.png|Smiling 2 Martine-Case238-1-1.png|Happy 1 MartineHappy.png|Happy 2 Martine-Case249-2.png|Grinning 1 Martine_Case269-1.png|Grinning 2 Martine-Case232-3.png|Fantasizing 1 Martine-Case233-1.png|Fantasizing 2 Martine-Case233-9.png|Fantasizing 3 MartineFantasizing.png|Fantasizing 4 Martine-Case233-3.png|Affectionate Martine-Case233-6.png|Compassionate Martine-Case232-8.png|Confident 1 Martine-Case234-4.png|Confident 2 0A6C27CA-C6F3-4752-808C-2BA707313E31.jpeg|Confident 3 Martine-Case233-8.png|Confident 4 Martine-Case234-2.png|Determined 1 Martine-Case234-6.png|Determined 2 Martine-Case233-2.png|Winking Martine-Case232-4.png|Unsure 1 Martine-Case233-11.png|Unsure 2 Martine-Case259-13.png|Unsure 3 Martine-Case259-14.png|Shocked Martine-Case249-1.png|Embarrassed 1 MartineEmbarrassed.png|Embarrassed 2 Screenshot_(200).png|Sad 1 Martine-Case249-1-1.png|Sad 2 Martine-Case233-10.png|Confused 1 Martine-Case259-15.png|Confused 2 MartineConfused.png|Confused 3 Martine-Case232-5.png|Thinking 1 Martine-Case234-7.png|Thinking 2 Martine-Case233-4.png|Thinking 3 Martine-Case233-7.png|Thinking 4 Martine-Case259-12.png|Thinking 5 Martine-Case232-6.png|Indicating 1 Martine-Case256-3.png|Indicating 2 Martine-Case234-3.png|Serious 1 MartineSerious.png|Serious 2 Martine-Case233-12.png|Stumped 1 Martine-Case234-1-1.png|Stumped 2 Martine-Case234-5.png|Stumped 3 MartineStumped.png|Stumped 4 MartineStumped2.png|Stumped 5 Screenshot_(199).jpg|Aghast 1 Martine-Case256-1.png|Aghast 2 Martine-Case234-8.png|Angry 1 MartineAngry.png|Angry 2 MartineInfuriated.png|Furious MartineInfuriated2.png|Infuriated Martine-Case232-7.png|Hopeless 1 Martine-Case259-10.png|Hopeless 2 Martine-Case252-1.png|Exhausted 1 Martine-Case259-4.png|Exhausted 2 Martine-Case232-2.png|Clueless 1 Martine-Case233-5.png|Clueless 2 Martine-Case234-1-2.png|Clueless 3 Martine-Case256-2.png|Clueless 4 Martine-Case259-11.png|Clueless 5 Martine_Case263-1.png|Tearing up 1 Martine_Case263-2.png|Tearing up 2 Martine_Case263-3.png|Tearing up 3 Martine-Case259-5.png|Wounded 1 Martine-Case259-6.png|Wounded 2 Martine-Case259-7.png|Wounded 3 Martine_Case269-2.png|Showing her tattoo. Martine-Case239-1-1.png|Holding her phone. Martine-Case246-1.png|Listening to music. Martine-Case258-1.png|Reading a book. Martine-Case259-1.png|In a diving suit. Martine-Case259-2.png|Ditto. Martine-Case259-3.png|Ditto. MartineCindy.png|Wearing Cindy McMinn's outfit and wig. MartineCindy2.png|Ditto. Martine-Case259-8.png|Donning a hospital gown. Martine-C272-1.PNG|Wearing a cat outfit. Martine-C272-2.PNG|Ditto. Martine-C272-3.PNG|Ditto. Martine-C272-4.PNG|Ditto. Martine-C272-5.PNG|Ditto. Martine-C272-6.PNG|Ditto. Martine-C272-7.PNG|Ditto. Martine and RitaC243-1.PNG|Martine with Rita. Martine and RitaC243-2.PNG|Ditto. Martine and RitaC243-3.PNG|Ditto. Martine and RitaC243-4.PNG|Ditto. Martine and Rita.PNG|Ditto. MartineRita.png|Ditto. MartineRita2.png|Ditto. MartineRita3.png|Ditto. MartineRita4.png|Ditto. MartineRita5.png|Ditto. MartineRita6.png|Ditto. Martine and Rita-C275-1.PNG|Ditto. Martine and Rita-C275-2.PNG|Ditto. Martine and Rita-C275-3.PNG|Ditto. Martine and Rita-C275-4.PNG|Ditto. Martine and Rita-C275-5.PNG|Ditto. Martine and Rita-C275-6.PNG|Ditto. Martine and Rita-C275-7.PNG|Ditto. Martine and Rita-C275-8.PNG|Ditto. Martine and Rita-C275-9.PNG|Ditto. Martine and Rita-C275-10.PNG|Ditto. Martine and Rita-C275-11.PNG|Ditto. Martine_and_Amir_1.PNG|Martine and Amir. Martine_and_Amir_2.PNG|Ditto. Martine_and_Amir_3.PNG|Ditto. Martine_and_Amir_4.PNG|Ditto. Martine, Rita and Amir-C270-1.PNG|Martine with Rita and Amir. Martine, Rita and Amir-C270-2.PNG|Ditto. Martine_Cathy_Case263-1.png|Martine and Cathy. Martine_Cathy_Case263-2.png|Ditto. Martine_MortimerCase264-1.png|Martine and Mortimer Pickering. Martine_MortimerCase264-2.png|Ditto. Martine_MortimerCase264-3.png|Ditto. Martinerender.png |Martine's lab render. MartineTimeAnalysis.JPG|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. MartinePartnerConspiracy.png|The player may choose Martine to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case of The Conspiracy) and provide hint bonuses. Martine_something_went_wrong.png|Martine in error pop-up. TCAPPLoadingScreen.png|Startup screen (Criminal Case: The Conspiracy). Promotional images MartineMeunierConspiracy.png|Character reveal. Martine(sketch).png|Concept art of Martine. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Quasi-suspects